


Bond over little things

by Milka_Moo



Series: Bond over a burn [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Connie and Steven show up, F/F, Fluff, Lapamedot Week 2017, Little scribbles, Malachite does too, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milka_Moo/pseuds/Milka_Moo
Summary: This is a collection of shorts I did for Lapamedot week 2017 on my tumblr as well as a place to dump my warm-ups. They are all are set in the BOAB AU. Some of them are purely what if's or small ideas I wanted to test out before applying them to the main story and some of them are in-fact canon with the main stories.





	1. Kissing Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of truth or dare turns to feels

“Truth or Dare?”

“That’s so…, so juvenile,” Peridot said her voice slurred a little, “I like your thinking.”

“That’s not an answer Pear.” Lapis said as she waved off an offered bottle of whiskey. Her focus went back to twisting the grinder in her hands.

“So what is it? Truth? Or-” Amethyst cackled throwing her braided head back before looking back at Peri. “Dare!?!”

“Drama queen…” muttered Lapis.

“That’s the black callin- wait or was it the kettle-”

Lapis snorted while Peridot began “What she meant to say-”

“She knows what I meant.” Amethyst said her hands caught between a struggle to scratch at her sore scalp and not wanting to mess up her new braids. Instead she stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend.

“Yeah, yeah and quit stalling.”

“I’m not st- fine truth.”

“Chicken” two voices said at the same time followed by laughter.

“Am not. What’s my question, you clod.”

Amethyst thought, only getting distracted for a moment as she saw Lapis pack a bowl. She grinned as she finally came up with her question. “What was your first kiss like and with whom?”

Peridot sputtered as she was caught off guard her hands waving in the air. “I well, I… that’s not the kind of question you ask for truth or dare!”

“It’s totally within the rules, dude.” Lapis said exahling smoke, she handed the bong to Amethyst. “Go on answer.”

“It was-” The rest of her murmured words were lost behind the sound of bubbling water.

“What was that?”

“I’m not going to repeat that. Besides it’s Amethyst’s fault you couldn’t hear over her massive pulls from your water pipe.”

“It’s called a bong, and the noise wasn’t that loud.” Amethyst said rolling her eyes.

“Fine, my first kiss was with Lapis.” Peridot said crossing her arms. “And it was amazing, now Lapis truth or dare?”

“Wait. Hold on.” Lapis’ voice was full of laughter. “You’re telling me, I was your first kiss. That’s sooo lame and sad.”

“It wasn’t lame!” Peridot shot back, adding under her breath, “At least not to me.”

“Wow that’s harsh Lapis.”

“I mean like I was drunk and I threw up right after.” Lapis said still giggling.

“Well excuse me for reading more into it.”

Lapis bit her lip as she heard the hurt in her other girlfriend’s voice. “Don't… It was nice, like really nice. You were sweet and everything, all awkward and hesitant. It was all I could do not to drag you back to my apartment and…” She let the silence imply exactly what she’d meant. “Also the fact that I threw up.”

“Geee thanks, my lack of social interactions was sweet.” She said the last using air quotes.

“Hey, P at least your first kiss with her wasn’t on a balcony after having a fight with your girlfriend.” Amethyst offered before looking over to Lapis. She cringed when she saw Lapis look away, had she hit on something.

“I just wish it was… special to you… like it was, is, to me.”

Lapis slowly looked to Peri. “It was, it was the best thing about that night, not even she could ruin it.” She shifted closer to Peridot until their faces were inches away, “and every kiss since has been amazing too.” She leaned in and kissed her.

Peridot broke away from the kiss, a goofy grin on her face. “Really?”

“Really.” Lapis said before kissing her again.

“Aww, I’m feeling left out.” Amethyst teased.

Breaking away from the kiss again Peridot motioned with outreached hands for Amethyst to come closer. “You can have a kiss too.”

Amethyst chuckled as she moved closer to her girlfriends. She leaned in to kiss Peridot only to find her face abruptly turned and Lapis’ lips pressed against hers. She melted in the kiss, before being interrupted by Peridot whining.

“What was that for?”

Lapis broke away with a snort. “I’m oldest, I deserved the first kiss.”

“Omg, this is our first kiss as a triad.” Peridot said excitedly as the thought dawned on her.

“Shut up and just kiss me, dork.” Amethyst said as she wrapped her arms around Peridot and kissed her.


	2. Drunk or Why Peri shouldn't drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot has a drink

‘Hangout Tonight?’

Those two words had been innocent enough. Both Peridot and Amethyst had received the text from their mutual girlfriend. From there it had turned into a sort of kickback. Peridot had pirated some movies and music, Amethyst provided the snacks and drinks, and Lapis had the room and pot.

They sat on Lapis’ balcony enjoying the cool evening air and the setting sun as Peridot played music. Amethyst rustled through the pile of food and drink she’d left near Lapis’ balcony door and pulled out a can of beer. Lapis wrinkled her nose.

“What? Don’t like beer?”

“Lapis doesn’t drink.” Peridot responded before she could. “Also no one said there would be alcohol.”

“Thanks.” Lapis shot Peridot a dirty look which went unnoticed as she’d looked away towards her tablet. “No it’s just that brand of beer…”

“Mystery ex?”

“Yeah.”

“I can-”

“Its fine. Enjoy, dude.”

“Well if Amethyst is gonna have a beer, I guess I will too.” Peridot said rummaging through the pile, when she extracted a tall can and Amethyst whistled.

“Looks like someone’s ready to party. Quatro Crazies get you drunk, fast.”

“Oh God, she can’t drink that.” Lapis said running her hand through her hair, though a smile was faint on her lips.

“Can too.”

“Not really.”

“Says who?”

“Me, obviously. Whenever you drink you always complain the next day; Lapis- please don’t let me drink again. It was a grievous lapse of judgment on my part.” Her impression of Peridot’s voice and hand gestures were almost spot on and had Amethyst tightly clutching her beer as she tried not to die laughing. “So,no. Only one beer.”

"Your a clod! I can drink it if I want to!” Peridot said standing up to stomp her feet.

“Cut it out. People are downstairs.” Lapis said annoyed, “And no.”

“I don’t need your permission.”

Amethyst, who had been watching the two bicker, chuckled as she took a sip of her warm beer. She knew that there was harder liquor somewhere in the food and drink pile, but didn’t want to reach for it and possibly interrupt this entertainment.

“Amethyst tell her to let me drink.”

Amethyst took a big gulp of beer and shrugged.

“I thought you didn’t need my Permission.”

“I don’t. Watch.” With that Peridot had popped the tab on her can and began to chug her head tilted back.

“No, dont.” Lapis said in a deadpan voice, though there was no hiding the smile.

“That’s impressive.” Amethyst said after Peridot finished. “I know only one person besides me that can chug a can like that.”

“So do I…” muttered Lapis mostly to herself as she watched Peridot cringe as the taste of the alcohol caught up to her.

“Pshhh… that was nothing.” Peridot said between wipes of her mouth with her arm.”I chug energy drinks like that all the time.”

“Still that makes you the mvp of this kickback of three.” Amethyst said standing from where she’d settled down on the balcony floor.

“What does that get me?” Peridot stretched oh her hand and made a gimme motion.

“A kiss and another drink.” Amethyst said giving Peri a quick kiss before going to reach for another drink in the pile. She felt a hand on her wrist and looked to see Lapis shaking her head and mouthing no. Leaning in she had whispered into Amethyst ear to watch.

Frowning Amethyst lifted an empty hand out of the pile and lied. “Sorry P, but looks like I only had the two cans.”

“Huh? Wha…? There was more.” Peri responded a little slurred.

Amethyst turned to face her wearing a knowing grin.” Nice try, but you can’t be drunk this fast.”

“Oh yes, yes she can.”

“What are you talking about Amethyst, did you know that quartz comes in a variety of purples, I’m not intox- “Peridot tried to say the word a few more times before just saying. “I’m not drunk.”

“I’m not buying it. Nice touch with the rando fact about my name though.”

Lapis stood up and walked over to Peridot, “Let’s get you laying down before-”

“I’m not sober cloddammit!” Peridot said trying to pull away but only succeeding in looking like a five year old throwing a tantrum “I’m perfectly drunk.”

Amethyst had leaned against the balcony rolling her eyes. It wasn’t possible, one can and that fast, nope. She was gonna end this charade. “Fine, if you’re so drunk take off all your clothes and go streaking around the house.”

“Amethyst!” Lapis said letting go of Peridot as she raised her hands to gesture ‘the fuck’. A second was all it took for the shorter woman to break free and stumble swiftly out the room.

“It’s fine no one’s gonna be home for hours, they left when I came back with snacks. Steven had some kind of play or something at his school.” Amethyst said pushing off of the rail. “ ‘sides she’s fak-”

A naked Peridot ran into Lapis’ room did a lap and ran out and could be heard running down the stairs.

“She’s not faking it?!”

“No!”

Amethyst burst out laughing while she rummaged through her pockets. “Oh man, I have to take a picture of this.”

Lapis grabbed Amethyst’s wrist and pulled her towards the hall. “That can wait. We have to get her back in my room, before she does anything else stupid.”

They heard a thud from somewhere downstairs and a panicked yelp. Like lightning both women were downstairs and looking for Peridot. She wasnt in the living room or the kitchen, and all the three downtairs bedrooms were empty.They found her on the backyard patio pinned under a barbell. Without needing to speak they each took a side and grunted as they slowly lifted the weight back into its home.

“Are you okay?” Lapis spoke first as she breathed heavily from panic and lifitng. She gave Peridot, who had slid out as soon as she had enough room, a once over. Peridot whimpered, but nodded.

“What the hell, dude?"Amethyst pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her forhead. Her voice shook slightly as she spoke. “You could’ve gotten killed.”

Lapis joined in from the other side sandwiching Peridot. Lapis stroked her hair as she scolded her “This is why you don’t drink. But at least you’re safe.“

_____________________

The next morning Peridot awoke with a groan. Her head hurt and she had a bruise from the weight. She looked from the left to right at the warm bodies lying next to her. Amethyst and Lapis were fast asleep on either side, their arms were interwoven as if forming cage to keep her in. Sighing she poked Lapis, who’s face scrunched up as she groaned but otherwise didn’t open her eyes.

“Lapis.”

Silence.

“Lazuli.”

More silence.

“Lap-”

“What?” Groaned Lapis tiredly, she had spent most of the night watching her with Amethyst.

“Why’d you let me drink?” Peridot whined. "Don’t ever let me make such an error again.”

Lapis opened her eyes and just glared as Amethyst chuckled in her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no words... so I'll just use the header from tumblr  
> (So day 2 for @lapamedotweek, the prompt was drunkenness. I couldn’t come up with a good title or plot so yeah… still apart of the Bond over a Burn AU)


	3. It ain't easy being sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ames is sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original title was "Big girls need cuddles too."

Amethyst lay sniffling in bed, a pile of tissues littered the area. She’d gotten a summer cold and hated life. She groaned as she reached for a clean tissue, maybe it was the summer flu she thought colds didn’t make her body ache.

“Come on Ames, get up. You got this.” She pep talked herself as she struggled to sit up and blow her nose. Discarding the tissue to the floor she got to her feet with a sigh. Maybe a shower would make her feel better, though what she really wanted and would never admit to was for her girlfriends to take care of her. Making her way across the room felt like it had taken minutes, every joint felt stiff. As she was opening the door she heard the sound of two pairs of feet coming up the stairs.

“I can’t believe she ditched class!” Peridot could be heard as she huffed up the steps.

“It’s just one class, and she’s been good for most of the semester.” Lapis said as she cleared the last step and came face to face with Amethyst.

“Hey~” Amethyst said her voice raspy.

“You look like shit.”

“Who looks like-” Peridot had made it up the stairs but bumped into Lapis. She peered under her arm to see Amethyst standing in her doorway with snot dried to her face.“Amethyst, what happened to you?”

“I’m sick.”

Peridot pushed past Lapis and grabbed her other girlfriend’s wrist and dragged her back into the room. “Oh my stars, why are you up?” She’d led her to her futon and pushed her into it. “If you’re sick you should be resting. Not walking around.”

“What happened to being angry about me ditching?” Amethyst said smiling.

Peridot blushed and tried to look away. “You, uhhh, heard that?”

“Of course she did. You were loud and she’d already had her door open when I’d come up. “ Lapis said entering the room, she took in the piles of junk and clothes that littered the place. She spotted the tissues littering the ground and rolled her eyes before starting to pick them up and toss them where she last remembered seeing a small trash can. “Why were you up?”

“I was gonna go shower and see if that helped.” Amethyst said as she got off the bed again this time a little easier.

“You should do that, and then right back in bed.” Peridot said following behind her as she headed for the door. “Do you need me to get anything while you shower?”

“It’s fine, mom.” Amethyst said trying to get to the shower before she would be forced to shower with her.

“Take this seriously Amethyst.” Peridot said with a glare, she’d followed her all the way to the bathroom. “Your health is important.”

“Then let her shower Peri.” Lapis’ voice called from Amethyst’s room.

“See, let me shower.” Amethyst coughed earning her another glare. “I’ll be fine, I promise I’ll shower really fast and go back to sleep.”

While she showered Lapis and Peridot were coming up with a plan.

“Are you sure she’ll go for it?”

“Trust me, types like her may put up a fuss, but she’ll like it.”

“I have my laptop.”

“That should work.”

Twenty minutes later Amethyst was out of the shower and feeling a little better. As she left the restroom wrapped in a towel, she noticed it was quiet and that her door was closed. She felt a twinge of sadness, she’d thought maybe they could’ve hung out with her. “Guys?”

“In here.” Peridot’s voice came through muffled from behind her door.

Amethyst let out a breath she hadn’t known she was holding. She opened her door and screamed or tried to,her voice was hoarse. They’d cleaned her room, somewhat. It was not like how Pearl occasionally did it with a complete destruction of her piles. They had thrown away the trash and sorted the piles by content into neater ones. Her tissues were gone and the sheets and comforter on her futon had been changed to blue ones.

“We didn’t change much.”

“You’re lucky I’m sick, or I’d-” She started coughing. Peridot had a hand on her wrist and was pulling her to the bed before she had finished.

“Bed time.”

“You’re not the boss.” Amethyst said though she’d already sat on the bed and was preparing to slide under the comforter.

“Here let me help.” Peridot lifted the blanket for Amethyst, when she was in Peridot tucked her in.

“What are you doing?”Amethyst asked trying to hide her blush

She went to a now cleared off desk and grabbed her laptop without answering. When she came back she sat on the bed next to Amethyst and began wriggling out of her pants.

“Peri?”

“I’m taking care of you, isn’t it obvious?”

“Uhhh I’m a little too sick to, you know.“

Peridot face grew red as she kicked the last inch of jeans off. “Not like that.” She pulled the blankets loose on one side of Amethyst and crawled in.”I mean, take care as in make sure you’re okay, you know soup, cuddles and medicine things of that nature.”

“I don’t need to be taken cared of like some baby.” Amethyst said, though Peridot noticed she’d squirmed closer.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulder she pulled her closer until Amethyst had her head laid on her chest. Peridot looked down to her smiling. “Comfortable?”

“Yeah.” Amethyst’s voice was unusually tiny, but she wore a big smile. She looked around and noticed.”Where’s Lapis?”

“She’ll be back. She went to the store to buy medicine and soup.”

Amethyst nodded enjoying the warmth. She closed her eyes and before she knew it she drifted off to sleep. When she awoke, she found Lapis on one side of her and Peridot on the other, with a laptop rested on her legs. They were watching Camp Pining Hearts with the volume low and subtitled. She groaned and rolled her eyes.

“What’s with you guys and that show.”

Both women jumped at Amethyst’s voice. She laughed which sounded only a little congested.

“Hey there sleepy head.” Peridot said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

“How are you feeling? I got medicine if you need it.” Lapis said ruffling her hair.

Amethyst looked at Lapis with suspicion, she was being too nice, and she told her so.

“I can always leave you alone.” Lapis said with a straight face moving to get up. She stopped as Amethyst grabbed her with a, “Nooo.”

Laughing she returned to her spot and nuzzled Amethyst. “I’m kidding. We can cuddle for as long as you want.”

They spent the rest of the evening cuddled on the futon as Amethyst dozed on and off.


	4. Roll a love check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst, Peridot and Lapis spend time with playing a table top RPG with their favorite little guy Steven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally titled: Free day or Let's RP

As night fell in the forest, a shadow could be seen leaping from tree to tree though it never made a sound. It leapt down from a tree that marked where the forest ended and the civilized lands began.

“It’s a purrrfect time to go out to hunt, for shinies!” The shadowed figure said they’re eyes reflecting the light from the moon. Surveying the surrounding area to the left they see nothing but open field with odd shapes scattered throughout. With night vision they can tell the shapes are cows sleeping and doing other cowly things that cows do at night. To their right they see the tell-tale sign of people, lights, a bunch of them like tiny little bubbles of sunlight. There was a town.

“Let’s get wrecked.” Shouted the figure dashing to the town.

Inside that very town, best described as a fusion of Magic, Nature and Technology. So think houses and building made of trees or nature augmented either magically or scientific-

“Laaaaame.”

“Amethy-st!” Whined a young chubby boy with curly black hair, he held a small notebook in his hand called Dungeon Master’s Steven’s nefarious manual of dugenonly, masterly, nefarious things. He was sitting in the lap of Lapis while she sat on the porch floor.

“Come on, you already got to do your part. It’s my turn now.” Peridot said clearly annoyed, couldn’t she see that high stakes were about to had in their adventure, if they could just get to the adventure. “Go on Steven, continue.”

“Now where was I.” Steven said, as he put his hand to his chin in thought. “No, seriously, where was I?”

“You were explaining the town where Amethyst’s character was going to meet Mine and Peridot’s.” Lapis said giving Steven a big hug.

“Thanks Lapis, but you better not be looking in the DMSNMDMNT.”

“I promise.”

Steven cleared his throat.

The town by day was full of travelers, but by night it belonged to the engineers. They were a group of dedicated citizens trained to take care of this town, they used the best of magic and technology to build, repair and upgrade the town. Each one was gifted with something special, a power or tech or combination of both. They were divided into smaller teams that worked on a rotating weekly schedule. Tonight, the last night of this team’s shift they were finishing the task of updating the waterways and installing the recyclo-mana filters. They split off into groups of two’s and three’s and headed to their locations leaving one all by their self.

“Clods.” Said Perina as she uses her special gift, a set of gauntlets that had magical floating fingers, to find where her assignment is.

The location was an old model toadstool house on the edge of town. Perina hesitantly knocks on the door, she feels watched.

“Hello?”

There’s no response, but she hears a noise,almost like a splash,coming from behind the house.

“That’s weird.” The young engineer says going to check out the sound.

As she’s about to leave the front door suddenly opens and a old plump woman calls out. “Hello Dearie, sorry for taking so long these old bones aren’t what they used to be.”

Perina turns back around to greet the lady of the house, as she does she feels her gauntlet vibrate. Frowning she tries to remember what that means.

“That’s hogwash, I clearly rolled an eight.” Peridot whined, “I should know what the vibrations mean.”

“You didn’t roll high enough babe, you needed at least a twelve.” Lapis said leaning over to pet Peridot’s head.

“You are looking in my notebook.” Steven said, his face dropping. “Aww man now you know where the story is going.”

“She totally is Steven.” Amethyst said giving a Lapis a wink, which earned her a glare.

Still glaring at Amethyst Lapis spoke. “I am not, and I don’t know anything. I wouldn’t do that to Steven.” She nuzzled him and he giggled.

“Okay, well anyway Lapis it’s your turn.” Steven said though now he kept the book close to his chest.

As the young engineer talks to the old woman unknown to them, they have an eavesdropper. Huddling next to the shadows of the house is a young woman with blue hair, if the area was lit one would see that the woman was wearing what looked like a bathing suit made of shimmering scales on her wrists were beautiful metal bangles. She sees the engineer and smiles, she doesn’t know her but likes the way she looks. If only she could hear what was being said a little better.

As she slowly creeps up to get a better listening point, she has to stop midtrack as the woman is leading the engineer towards the back, she knows she can’t be seen.

“I’m sure you have a lot of work tonight, this old toadstool hasn’t been connected to the main water system.” The old lady says as she and Perina walk past the blue haired woman without noticing her. “I’ve gotten by, though this house has the only natural well left in this city. Do what you have to do to connect me to the main water system, but stay away from the well, it was my daughter’s favorite and I’d hate to see something happen to it.”

The blue haired woman sighs in relief as the two move past her and go behind the house proper. Her glamour had worked. Seeing it as her chance the woman breaks away from the house and tries to run towards the city, only to be stopped as her bracelets began to glow and seemed to pull her backwards. Just then she see’s something move from underneath the shadow of a tree and stops struggling. “Hello?” She whispers not wanting to be caught.

The shadow stops and hesitates, before answering back. “Hello, I’m was just uhh taking a stroll.” The shadow moves a little closer but stops as a breeze blows towards them carrying the other woman’s smell. It hisses and takes a step back reaching for something in it’s pocket. “Vampire!”

“Shhhh, please don’t yell, she’ll hear you.”

“Who’ll hear me? You’re master.”

The vampire shakes her head the bracelets are starting to heat up and glow brighter as smoke can be seen coming from her wrists. “No my mother. Please just help me get unstuck.”

The shadow moves forward but pauses again. “Why should I help you? What if it’s a trap?”

“I have no actual powers, my mother bound me. Which is clear by the glowing bracelets that are keeping me stuck here.” The vampire tried to pull away but was held in place.”See.”

Just then a voice was heard drawing closer from the back. “Foolish child, how many times will it take before you learn I’ll always know when you try to escape.” It was the old woman, her scent on the breeze carries the smells of power and something else.

“Please.”

The shadow sighed, before moving forward. “You’re lucky, you’re so pretty. So what do I do?”

“I don’t know, she normally uses a type of spell to remove the binding.”

“I don’t know magic, I’m a thief.”

Both parties stop and look at each other. “I mean uhhh…I was just going for a walk.”

“Whatever. If you help me, I’ll give you the most valuable thing in this house.”

The thief drew closer at the offering of a reward. “I may have just the thing, but this reward better be worth it.” They drew out a small blade and the vampire drew back hissing and baring their fangs. The thief almost dropped the knife but recovered quickly. “Hey, you want my help or not. Hold still.”

Just as she was about to slide the knife underneath the bracelet she was hit with something invisible and causing her to jerk and then crumple to the ground. The knife cut through the bracelet sending a jolt of power through the vampire causing her to go limp.

“Hey Steven are you ready to see the movie?” A young girl’s voice broke everyone out of the game.

“Connie!” Steven said as he jumped from Lapis’ lap and ran to his friend. “Games over guys for now. We’ll continue later.”

“But what about the part where I rescue Lapis and Amethyst from what I can only assume was a big bad witch.”

Lapis who looked down to find Steven’s book in her lap and snorted. “What makes you think you were gonna be the one to rescue us?”

"Because you two were unconscious.”

“According to Steven’s book you were knocked unconscious as soon as you went around the back.”

“You clod, you’re not supposed to read the DM’s notes.”

Lapis smiled at Peridot mischievously and leaned in to tease her “You want to be my hero that badly?”

“Of course I do. I’m your girlfriend. “ Peridot said bluntly. “I will be there to help you out of trouble be it fictional or real.”

Lapis blushed and tried to come up with something to say. Amethyst roared in laughter .

“Peri that was smooth as all hell.” Amethyst said punching her girlfriend playfully in the shoulder. “I should be careful or you’ll have me swooning like Lapis over here.”

“I’m always smooth.” Peridot said with a nasally cackle, breaking her spell over Lapis.

“Not really, but you have your moments.” Lapis said giving her girlfriend a kiss.

“Don’t I get one too? After all I was promised a reward for helping.”

“Your character was promised a reward, but if you behave until later tonight you’ll get a reward.” Lapis grinned and winked.

“I want the reward too.”

“It’s the kind of reward you’re usually not interested in Peri.”

“Yeah the physical kind.”

“Gross, can we change the subject to like, how the hell are we going to escape the witch?”

“Well I have Steven notes.”

“I couldn’t betray Steven’s trust like-”

“I can.” Amethyst shifted to lean against Lapis to get a better look at the book as her older girlfriend wrapped an arm around her. “You joining Pear?”

“Fine.” Peridot said scooting into Lapis’ lap. “Only because you’re both doing it.”

They spent the next hour pouring over the book and laughing as they prepared strategies for their next rp session. When they got to the last page they laughed harder. In Steven’s handwriting was one final note, ‘Perina, Purpur Crystal, and Lapis will only get through this quest with the power of love. I hope they all say yes to the coupling ceremony, which would kick off the beginning of the next campaign, Love is a battlefield.”


	5. Wish you were here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies have a beach date.

‘Hey cutie wanna hang out today?’ -Amesy Q

‘Nahhh, I think I want to be alone.”-That lASSuli

‘Oh okay, P-dot and I are going to the beach. So if you change your mind…’-Amesy Q

‘Got it.’-That lASSuli

‘I <3 you.’-Amesy Q

‘Ewww gross.’-That lASSuli

‘Love you too, tell Peri for me.’-That lASSuli

“She’s not coming, she wants to be alone.” Amethyst said, using a tone that sounded how Lapis probably would have sounded if she was there.

“That’s mean, you know sometimes she just needs space.” Peridot said her expression was a mix between exasperation and amusement. “But I have to say, your Lapis impression is getting really good.”

“Thanks P.” Amethyst reached for her girlfriend’s hand and began to walk. She was abruptly stopped as Peridot tugged her back.

“Wait, are you sure this is okay?” Peridot fidgeted with the white hem of a light minty green sundress with an alien applique stitched to the bottom right. It had been a gift from Lapis and Amethyst, to add more variety to her wardrobe. They’d even gotten her a sunhat of matching shade.

Amethyst gave her girlfriend an appraising look, she circled around her once and then whistled. “Damn girl, you look amazing.”

Peridot blushed and looked away muttering something under her breath. But she made no further complaint as Amethyst took her hand again and gave her a peek on the lips.

“Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, but I wish Lapis would’ve seen me in this.”

“Who says she won’t, I have an idea.”

Miles away from the beach, Lapis was waking up. The sun was beginning to set, she’d slept all day, again.

“Dammit.” She growled as she throw the sheets off her and stormed over to her balcony and opened the door. She took a deep breath and felt a pain in her chest as the smell of the ocean hit her. She felt guilty, she’d blown off her girlfriends because she was depressed and all she’d done was nothing all day. “I should've gone…”

She went back into her room and hunted for her phone. It had ended up under her bed, she probably dropped it when she’d fallen asleep. A small green dot flashed on and off, she’d been messaged. “Probably to tell me how much fun I was missing.”

Sighing she unlocked her screen, but just stared. She had over eighty notifications quite a few were texts, some were from other social media. “What the hell…” she muttered under her breath. She went through the notifications and clicked the oldest one, a text from Amethyst.

‘Hey dude, I know you’re probably asleep. Don’t beat yourself up about it.’-Amethyst

“Right, just like I thought…” Lapis said about to put her phone down, but she went back to her notifications and clicked the next. It was a message on messenger, she opened it only to find her phone loading something. A video? They had gone through a lot of trouble to chastise her. Her brows furrowed as the play button appeared. She hit play.

The image at first was blurry all she could see was green and the it panned out to show Peridot standing on a sandy trail waving. She was in the dress she and Amethyst had bought her, it looked amazing. It showed off her legs and complimented the green chunk that had become a regular part of Peridot’s hair.

“Hi! Lapis.”

“Yes hi, Lapis.” Amethyst’s face suddenly appeared in the video she wore a huge smile. “Since you weren’t able to make it, we decided to give you a virtual beach day.”

The video went back to Peridot waving, this time she was waving for the camera and Amethyst to follow. “Come Ames and Lapis.”

She inhaled sharply at her name. The video ended. She played it again. She quickly found the next message it was on Cliktext, this time it was just Amethyst. She appeared to be in a sandy bathroom stall.

“Hey babe, what do you think?” She panned the camera down causing Lapis to blush. “Shhhh don’t tell Peri okay?” She kissed the camera and the video ended. Lapis quickly pressed the button to save the video before it was gone forever.

The next was a message from Peridot, she had taken a picture of Amethyst running out into the waves, she was in a one piece bikini with a chest window. A caption stated ‘While we relax in the shade Amethyst decided to play in the ocean.’

Lapis let out a small noise, it was almost chirp of happiness.

The next message was again from Peri, it was a slide show of Amethyst as she chased seagulls. She stopped when she saw the guys who sold fries. The next images in the slide had her running towards Peridot as she was chased by a ravenous flock of seagulls.

Lapis gasped with laughter. She went back to her notification and noticed an hour gap between it and the one she’d just viewed. She clicked it reopening messenger, there was a picture of what looked like a sand sculpture of her laying on her stomach, the hair made of seaweed. The caption was you looked so peaceful sleeping we didn’t want to wake you while we went to get…

She quickly found the second part which was on a message from Peridot. It was a collage photo of her and Amethyst holding different foods. It took her a moment but it dawned on her they were holding some of her favorite foods. They had gotten shawarma, snow cones, and green tea.

She sighed, those dorks.

She spent the next few minutes laughing, oohing and awwing as she viewed the rest of their beach day. Her favorites were the image where sand Lapis helped Peri bury a sleeping Amethyst, the video Amethyst recorded of her rinsing of in the stalled showers with Peridot shouting about her being lewd.

She reached the last image and her heart sink the last image was Amethyst, Peridot and her sand legs stretched out as they looked at the sunset sinking past the ocean horizon. It was a text from Peridot. She bit her lip, as a wave of emotion swirled in her, she was happy they shared the day with her but not actually being there for the sunset hurt, badly. She looked outside and saw it was dark, they were probably heading home. She sighed as she walked to the balcony and grabbed her pack of cigarettes. She extracted and lit one, she’d been trying to cut back because it meant a lot to Peridot but found herself smoking whenever she was upset. As she took her first drag her she felt her phone vibrate it was a message from Amethyst with a link. She frowned and clicked it, a download started and she frowned at the size, but let the download continue. By the time it finished she was on her second cigarette. She had gone through the pictures and videos a second time reliving their day at the beach, she was so distracted she hadn’t heard the knock on her door.

The video was twenty minutes long but the preview image sent Lapis scrambling to press play. It started out exactly how the picture that Peridot had sent looked, except the sun had only begun to lower in the sky. The camera swiveled to Amethyst who smiled up at it and then to Peridot who waved and was all teeth with her excited smile.

“I’m glad we got to share this day with you.” Peridot said.

The camera went back to the sky and the only sounds that could be heard were the ocean waves and gulls as she watched the sun set. Just as the last bits of light were fading and it go harder to see, Amethyst took the camera and looked directly in it as if looking at her. “I love you, we both do, I hope you enjoyed our faux date. I gotta tell you I can’t wait to see you in person because sand Lapis doesn’t cut it.” She gave the camera a kiss and waved good-bye before shutting off the camera. Tears fell on the black screen as Lapis held a hand to her mouth. “Those dorks.”

She let out a shaky breath and smiled. She’d have to wash her face before they got home if she wanted to hide the fact she’d been crying. She walked back into her room and set her phone on her bed before she went to open her door. Outside it waiting for her to discover was a giant shell, and underneath a takeout box. She picked both up, feeling tears start to form at the edge of her eyes. She heard another door open and a small voice call out.

“Lapis?” It was Peridot, she came forward and wrapped her arms around her. “Are you okay?”

She felt another pair of arms around her and heard Amethyst say. “Did we do the wrong thing?”

Lapis shook her head trying to wipe away the tears. Smiling she kissed each on the forehead. “I love you guys, best beach date ever.”


	6. You're the mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst wakes up to the life of her and her girlfriends are different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really didn't have an original title

"Hey.”

Amethyst felt her hair tugged. She swatted at her assailant as she groaned. Another tug, sharper this time had her up and glaring around the room. She didn’t recognize this room, her breathing hastened. “What the hell…”

A giggle caused her to jump and she looked around for the sound but saw no one.“Hello?”

Another giggle and then a girl with huge mane of blond hair appeared beside the bed.“You said a bad word.” The girl said with a smile that held hints of malice. “How come you can, and I can’t?”

Amethyst stared at the child shell shocked, she looked familiar, almost as if they could be related. Amethyst opened her mouth to ask the girl who she was but closed it when the door opened.

“Lapis?” Amethyst asked the woman standing in the door smiling warmly at her.

“Who else would it be?” The woman said, “Were you expecting Peridot?”

This woman did look like Lapis, except older. The bags that constantly plagued her were still there baggier and darker. She’d grown out her hair but it was still that gorgeous shade of blue. Amethyst watched as she looked down to the child and frowned.

“Mal, were you messing with Mamatheyst?”

The girl scowled and looked down before looking back up at Lapis defiantly. “No.”

“Mamatheyst?”

Lapis looked from Mal to Amethyst and rolled her eyes. “Yeah, you. Are you feeling okay?” She entered the room and put an hand on Amethyst forehead. “You feel a bit warm, should we call the doctor?”

“I’m fine.”

“But the baby…”

“Baby?”

As if on cue she felt her stomach jolt. She looked down to find her stomach extended and stretching the fabric of her sweatpants.

“Oh.”

Lapis cupped her chin and examined her face. She look really concerned. “Are you sure? We can get someone to watch Mal instead of you while you’re on maternity leave.”

Amethyst put on a grin. “Aww you care about me.” She had decided to play along with whatever was happening, maybe she’d suddenly wake up.

“Of course.” Lapis said giving her a kiss before straightening up. “Well if you’re okay I’m going to head to the studio. Peridot dropped off meals for you and Malachite to eat until she stops by again or I get home.”

Amethyst nodded again trying to hide the confusion. What studio? And why was Peridot delivering meals. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard Lapis speak to the little girl, No, Malachite Amethyst reminded herself. My daughter….

“Mal, you better behave. No leaving this house without your mother or aunt.”

Malachite pulled a face at the mention of an aunt, but otherwise remained quiet. Lapis bent over and gave her a kiss goodbye before leaving.

The two stayed in relative silence until they heard what Amethyst assumed was the front door close. Amethyst took a deep breath and went through what she already knew, she’d woken up to a daughter, was pregnant and apparently she and Lapis were still together. “Hey Mal, you like games right?”

“No shit.” Malachite said crossing her arms and scowling, Amethyst stomach lurched and it wasn’t the baby, that expression was so familiar but she couldn’t place it.

“No shit huh?” Amethyst chose her next words carefully. “I have a new game.”

“Is it like slaughter your enemies?” Mal said a smile replacing her scowl. “Or My Tiny Equine escape from the dark masters?”

Amethyst shook her head, guessing from the titles what she had in mind was nothing like that. “Nope it’s called uhhhh…. Detective- Purple.”

“What did you forget?”

Amethyst stared at the girl horrified, she’d seen right through her. Her brain stalled for a second as she tried to come up with a lie.

“You don’t have to make up an excuse, you’re always forgetting things.” Malachite said crossing her arms and jutting out a hip. Amethyst noted with some amusement that she had the mean girl bitchy pose down and she had to around five or a little older.

“Alright then, say I forgot everything…”

“Even me?”

The question sent a ping of panic or dread through Amethyst. She quickly hopped up or tried to, her stomach made it difficult. Once she was up she waddled over to Mal and hugged her, that’s what moms do, right. “Of course not. I’d never forget you. I meant what if I forgot what I’m supposed to be doing, like right now.”

Mal nodded sullenly and didn’t return the hug, Amethyst could tell the little girl didn’t quite believe her. Mal thought for a moment and that wicked smile returned. “I’ll help you -”

“Really.”

“For chocolate pancakes.” Mal said pulling a face that reminded her of Lapis whenever she was interrupted.

“Sure.”

The smile Mal gave her this time was void of all ill intentions, the smile of a happy kid.

Amethyst grinned and ruffled her hair. “Alright squirt, lead the way to the kitchen.”

An hour later she and Mal were seated at the kitchen table happily eating the double chocolate chip pancakes they’d made together. The kitchen was a wreck, flour lined the counters and bits of batter were on the floor from when they’d had a mini food fight. During the time they cooked Mal had filled her in. Amethyst had discovered she was six months pregnant, Lapis and her lived together ever since they’d officially adopted Malachite. She’d also found out Mal’s aunt was Peridot whom Mal stated didn’t really like her and vice versa.

Amethyst ate her last bite of pancakes and stood up to clear off the table. As she was walked past the fridge she noticed a slip of paper stuck underneath a magnet. Pulling it she peered, it was a list of chores, written in cursive writing that could only be Peri’s.

“Mal, what’s this?” Amethyst said as she handed her the list.

Mal squinted at it before handing it back. “Peri- I mean Auntie, makes these for you and mom cause she says you both deserve a clean place.”

“What about you?”

The little girl shrugged. “I guess, I mean she doesn’t like me, she always looks at me funny.”

“Well I think you’re awesome.”

Mal’s face turned red with blush but she shook her head. “Whatever, you have to say that cause you’re my mom.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon completing chores and bonding. While they waited for the laundry to dry they played one of Mal’s games the tiny equine one. It involved a lot of make believe with little pastel toys ranging from horses to zebras, they fought to the death with their mortal enemies a bunch of toys from the Extreme Breakfast Friends.

“Hello?” A voice called from the front door.

“Peri?”

Peridot made it into the living room, and Amethyst just gawked, she’d changed the most. Her hair was no longer gelled up, but it still was blond with a chunk of green. She was dressed in a green button up and black slacks. The most stunning change was the full sleeve tattoo that covered her right arm.

“What? Is there something on my face?” Peridot wipe at her face, and she noticed two thing or rather three. Peridot’s ring finger was adorned with two bands each sporting small gems stones of purple and blue respectively, and Peridot wasn’t wearing glasses.

“You’re not wearing glasses.” She decided that was the safest thing to point out. She gave her hands a quick look and realized she had rings of her own though they were tattooed on, how had she missed that this whole time.

“Are you feeling okay?” Peridot said frowning. She looked her over and muttered something about it being baby brain. “My glasses are in the car because Mal always finds a way to break them, I’m wearing contacts right now.”

Mal made an ugly face and muttered. “Only my moms call me Mal, Auntie Peridot.”

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you little Mal.” Peridot said with a smile especially when she saw the girl frown at being called little and Mal.

“I’m gonna be taller than you one day, so look out Aunt P-spot.” Mal said getting one last jab while she scratched her stomach and walked away.

“She can be such a little clo- no, no I will not let this chil- m-my daughter get under my skin.” Peridot said taking calming breathes as she paced. “I’m going outside to vape.”

Amethyst raised an eyebrow but didn’t otherwise say anything. The tone of the other woman’s voice made her feel like this conversation was an ongoing thing. As they walked to the front door she continued. “She thinks I hate her and in return she hates me. She still hasn’t forgiven me for not wanting her when she first came into our lives. I was younger and selfish….”

They had made it outside where Peridot had pulled out a tiny vape box with a green alien theme. She pulled from it and exhaled making sure the vapor stayed away from Amethyst, who noted that it smelled like kiwi, blueberry and grapes. “If I didn’t love her, I wouldn’t be sending her to an impressive private school. I wouldn’t make sure her needs are met.” She’d taken another puff, this time the cloud of vapor hit Amethyst and she frowned.

“Uh Peri..” She said as she tried to wave the vapors away. They seem to get thicker and thicker. “Hey give that thing a break for a second.”

There was no response, just more and more vapor. She started coughing, this couldn’t be good for the baby. “Stop.”

The only response was more choking smoke. Amethyst continued to cough as she looked for the front door using a hand along the wall to guide her, she couldn’t breathe now. Finally she felt a door knob and went to open it only to have more smoke pour out, her coughing was getting violent and she couldn’t see, panic begin to set in as she felt herself growing faint, she needed air. That was her last thought as she passed out.

She awoke with a gasp and shot up, headbutting someone. The smoke was still around her and she panicked as she held her forehead.

“The hell dude?” Lapis said as she rubbed her own.

“The baby.” Amethyst said trying to wave away the smoke, which was already clearing.

“What baby, Amethyst you were asleep.” Peridot said, which alerted her to her presence. “Lapis tried to wake you by blowing smoke in your face.”

“She’s the one who fell asleep during the movie.” Lapis said matter-of-factly, “Like she always does when she smokes too much on movie night.”

Amethyst blinked and it all began to fall into place, she’d been smoking with Lapis as they’d been watching the Camp Pining Hearts Movie. And then she’d awoken pregnant. It had all been a weird stoner dream, not bad for her usual weekend.


	7. Raising Mal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peri and Amethyst enjoy dinner with Mal while waiting for Lapis

“I can’t believe you called her a fucking clod, mom. You’re badass.” A tall teenaged girl with white hair said. She beamed as she looked down at a shorter blonde, except for a small green streak, older woman. “You missed it, Dottie was so fuckin mad. She was all ‘That’s my fucking daughter you’re talking about you fucking clod!” Her exclamation caused a few heads to turn but they quickly turned away at the sneer the teen gave, as if it were a challenge. It probably was.

“Dottie huh?” A plump older woman who was equally as short as the first, teased. She pushed a lock of light lavender hair, that had fallen from a loose bun, behind her ear. “Sounds like she starting to care about you, Peridot. What was it ? Oh- three or four months ago you went from Aunt P-spot to mom.”

Peridot wore a crooked smile as she blushed at the teasing and compliment. “Well of course I’m the greatest mom, ever. I reigned you and Lapis in… somewhat. And I hel- finally spent quality time with Mal.” She continued on hoping Amethyst hadn’t notice the slip. “And no one tells my kid that their vitiligo is a curse on them because of who they are and what their family is like.”

Amethyst laughed. “Relax Peri, I was just teasing. Plus fuck that lady. Besides I think it’s cute how our widdle Mal is mat-” Her sentence was cut off as she felt something collide with her shin. “I take it back, you’re a brat.” She tried to kick her back but realized she couldn’t reach and stuck her tongue out instead. “Peri can you kick her for me?”

“And lose my badass mom status? I think not”

Their banter was interrupted as a waiter appeared. “Are you ladies ready to order?”

“We’re still waiting for my wife.” Peridot said shaking her head.

“Oh, I thought… she…” The waiter indicated he had thought Amethyst was her wife.

“She’s my wife too.” Peridot stated giving Amethyst a warm smile.

The waiter stared as if waiting for one of them to start laughing at this joke.

“You got a problem with me having three moms?” Malachite asked with a sneer that caused the waiter to step back before apologizing and fleeing. “Where the hell is she?”

As if on cue a tired voice asked. “Where the hell is who?”

“Lapis, you finally made it.”

“Kick Mal for me.”

“Okay.” Lapis aimed a kick at Mal’s leg and made contact.

“What kind of mom are you?” Mal hissed holding her leg.

“I’m the mom that does what she’s told.” Lapis said shrugging as she sat in the seat next to Amethyst. “Besides I’m sure you had it coming.”

“See I told you I tamed-” The words died from Peridot’s mouth as she received a glare from Lapis. “Anyway… what took you?”

Lapis sighed and ran a hand over her face. “I was meeting with Jasper, to discuss her coming to Mal’s birthday next month.”

“What!?!” Both Peri and Mal exclaimed.

“You went by yourself!” Peridot scolded her. “To see Jasper, what if something would have happened?”

“Did that… old bitch touch you?” Mal said clenching her fists.

“No, it was just stressful and awkward.” Lapis said wishing she had a cigarette. “She’s just so fucking difficult. And Amethyst knew I was going.”

All eyes were on Amethyst now. She stayed quiet for a moment and then shrugged. “Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys.”

“Amethyst! That’s so… so irresponsible.”

“Hey, she’s fine.”

“Yeah, I’m fine and the meeting didn’t end in a screaming match, in fact she agreed to stop by just to drop off a gift and leave.”

“See Peri, fine.”

“Still…”

The table grew silent for what felt like eternity until Mal laughed loudly. Most of the patrons now knew better than to look in their direction, instead they gave their plates dirty looks. “Fuck that old brutish bitch, you guys are the best moms a girl could have. Let’s e-!” Another kick and hiss.

“She’s still your egg donor, you may call her a brute, a fucking brute and any other creative ways you can use it, but not bitch.” Lapis scolded in a mock tone that had Mal and Amethyst snorting and trying to stifle laughter.

“She means it Mal. We may not uh… agree with her on almost everything, but some level of respect, please-” Peridot’s voice was almost a squeak. She began to cower at the glower Mal was throwing her that was equally Lapis fury face and Jasper’s intimidating sneer but wholly her own.

Mal’s face dropped into a small smile. “You’re right, mama P-spottie.”

“Nice.” Amethyst and Lapis said giving her a high five each.

“You’re all clods.”Peridot pouted.

Everyone but Peri laughed, and eventually she joined in to. As they waited for their waiter and then their food Malachite retold her story of how Peridot, had cursed out another kid’s mom during a meeting in the principal’s office. They laughed and enjoyed each other’s company, one happy family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this and a few other shorts a while back on tumblr and realised I'd not posted them here. Hope y'all enjoyed.


	8. In the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really short thing about rain

The rain had come on suddenly and earlier than forecasted, it was only 10 am. The boardwalk and beach were practically empty, with the occasional citizen of Beach City going about their life. Only three people stood on the beach or rather two sat and one stood close to the shoreline letting the tide splash over her bare legs and feet.

“Lapis, come on it’s raining.” Peridot called out standing up. She wiped sand off of her hands and began walking towards her blue-haired girlfriend. “Lapis, did you hear me?”

“You can go home.” Lapis replied not looking back.

“You should come too.” Peridot said trying to pull Lapis’ hand to go. She gave up when Lapis tugged her hand away. “Amethyst, a little help?”

“It’s fine dude, Lapis and I do this all the time.” Amethyst said never moving from her spot. “It’s just super chill. Plus we have the beach to ourselves.”

“What!?!” Peridot exclaimed.

Lapis turned to face Peridot, she wore a relaxed smile on her face. “Yeah there’s just something relaxing about the rain and ocean.”

The rain had begun to pick up and Peri found herself getting soaked. “Are you both high?”

“Not yet, we usually do that after we get back. That’s our usual rainy day plans.” Amethyst said finally getting up to go stand next to her girlfriends. “And then we watch horrible movies.”

“Why haven’t I heard about this?” Peridot whined.

“Well everytime it rains and we ask you to come over you always say no.” Lapis said with a shrug before turning back to look out at the ocean.

“Yeah and you usually call us clods for even thinking about going out in stormy weather.” Amethyst said linking an arm with Peri. “Anyway relax, you’re here now. Just enjoy the rain with us.”

Peridot nodded, not getting it, but she stayed with them until finally, Lapis had declared it time to go. She still didn’t get it as they walked home instead of taking the bus. And she was further perplexed when instead of going inside they went around back and smoked under a tree.

She only got it when they went up stairs and showered, together.

* * *

They lay cuddling on Lapis’ bed. Peridot sighed as she felt Lapis playing with her hair. Amethyst lay on her stomach looking through movies on her laptop. She finally picked one and flipped over, moving the laptop to rest on Lapis’ lap.

“What movie did you pick?” Lapis asked nodding towards the screen.

“Camp Pining Hearts the Movie.” Amethyst said grinning.

“Hey, you said you guys only watched horrible movies.”

“It is horrible, Peri. The show was amazing the movie- we can always forget it exists after watching it.”

“You can choose the next one. It’s supposed to rain all day.” Amethyst pressed the play.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls' first poly date!

Peri looked over her living taking deep breaths. She hadn’t bothered to clean or straighten up, it hadn’t been that messy or at least not as messy compared to her girlfriends…. Actually it was the thought of her girlfriends being here at the same time that was causing her to panic. This would be the first time they’d be meeting each other. She knew Lapis could be a bit cold and snarky towards strangers, they’d been dating for years, but her new girlfriend Amethyst… she wasn’t sure, but something about her gave Peri the vibe of impulsive hotheadedness.

A knock on the barnhouse door drew her from her thoughts. Taking one last breath she walked over and cracked open one of the doors. She peered out into darkness but saw nothing. Opening the door a little wider resulted in a face suddenly appearing with a Boo.

Peridot little out a little scream and moved quickly away from the door as laughter and a person came in. “Amethyst!”

A chubby girl with a creamy light purple mane of hair grinned. “Did I scare you?”

Peri’s face grew red as she stammered. “N-no, I knew it was you the whole time.”

“Right-” Amethyst closed the door behind her and made her way to the couch, but not before kissing Peri on the cheek. “So where’s this other girlfriend of yours?”

Peri trailed behind her checking her phone. “She just texted me saying she’d be late, so wanna start the movie?”

* * *

Peridot stroked Amethyst’s hair as the two of them waited for the credits to end and the post credits to begin.

“I don’t know why the Sight didn’t just beat the Requiters into submission?”

“Because then he would’ve been a bad guy like is brother Noltron.”

“Yeah but think about how much time would’ve been saved. He could’ve beaten them and forced them to work together, because well he is supe-” Peri was interrupted by a knock on doors. “Its her.” She jumped up forgetting Amethyst was in her lap causing the other to fall onto the floor.

“A little warning next time….” Amethyst grumbled as she righted herself. Realizing what was said Amethyst quickly adjusted her hair and tried to play it cool as she sat on the couch. “that’s cool… tell her to get in here.”

Peri nodded before throwing open the doors. “Welcome Lapis.”

Amethyst jumped up at the name and her mouth dropped when she saw an all too familiar face enter the room. It was her roommate Lapis… “ Fuck it’s you…”

The new woman who had blue hair looked up from her kiss with Peri and rolled her eyes. “Yep it’s me.” Her attention returned to Peridot and with it a warm smile, “Sorry I was late babe, I was…”

Peridot shook her head, she only had eyes for Lapis. “Its okay, I get it. You’re here now. Let’s go to the couch.”

* * *

Amethyst sat on the edge of the couch trying to focus on the next movie and not the couple cuddle against each other. It had been like this since Lapis had gotten there two b-side movies ago… she felt rejected and alone. Standing up she headed towards the doors, “I’m gonna go have a smoke….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is a prequel to the OG Bond over a Burn

**Author's Note:**

> If you read these fics on Tumblr you may notice a few differences. These were done for clarity and cosmetic reasons, but no major changes were made, except for possible title changes.


End file.
